


Only Love Can Break Your Heart

by orphan_account



Series: You're the Junjou to my Sekai [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic, armie tries to write sad stuff part 204753
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The train ride that broke Onodera Ritsu.Post high school breakup. Short and not-so-sweet.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Series: You're the Junjou to my Sekai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134215
Kudos: 3





	Only Love Can Break Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you leave me with a blank word document and my Spotify playlists.
> 
> Set post-roundhouse kick incident.
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote this instead of finishing chapter 3 (or 24) of my current main fic, whoops!

The sky was dull. Countryside blurred into a sea of dim green. Meaningless.

**_When you were young and on your own_ **

**_How did it feel to be alone?_ **

Onodera gazed listlessly from the window. He didn’t know–or care–where this train was going. He just needed to get away, get away from _him_ . He’d never felt so alone, cold but empty as the _chuk-chuk-chuk_ of the carriage rumbled somewhere in the back of his mind, drowned out by the heaviness of his grief.

**_I was always thinking of games that I was playing_ **

**_Trying to make the best of my time_ **

Hopefully going to the city could help him get over it. Maybe not. He knew that he couldn’t spend another moment in that town though, not with all the memories they’d made there together.

Together.

Not anymore.

**_But only love can break your heart_ **

**_Try to be sure right from the start_ **

He admonished himself for crying again. Surely he’d have ran out of tears to cry by now, but no. Here he was, a slave to the convulsions as he choked on his sobs. It still hurt, _stung_ like a slow cut being dragged against his now-damp cheek. Like the kick to the head he’d given his now-former lover when he realised the truth.

His blood boiled then. He wished it would boil the tears away.

**_Yes, only love can break your heart_ **

**_What if your world should fall apart?_ **

He’d played him. Took him for a fool. He shouldn’t be crying over him. He should be glad. He took the trash out.

But if he’d taken the trash out, why did he miss it so desperately?

Why did his heart feel like a hole had been ripped straight through it? Why did everything he saw, heard, _thought_ remind him of what he’d lost? How come every time he closed his eyes he could see those caramel eyes looking back at him?

**_I have a friend I've never seen_ **

**_He hides his head inside a dream_ **

He was only a dream now. Inaccessible; lost. Did he ever even know the real Saga Masamune? Or was he just in love with a dream?

Onodera voted for the latter option.

**_Only love can break your heart_ **

The train pulled into the station, the end of the line. He left the train with his lone suitcase on autopilot, somehow making his way outside into the brisk winter air before breaking down for real.

**_What if your world should fall apart?_ **

There was no _what if_ about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Well, enjoyed getting your heart broken. Wow I'm cruel...
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
